At least some known aircraft include payloads or other components configured to be at least partially exposed to an external environment while the aircraft is in flight. For example, but not by way of limitation, the component may be an air intake, a camera, an atmospheric monitor, another suitable sensor, ordinance, a countermeasure, or a collection/dispersion device. At least some such components may be positioned adjacent a port defined in the aircraft outer skin, such as a window or open port that provides at least partial access to the external environment. In at least some such cases, it may be desirable to at least partially conceal the component or the port, such as when the aircraft is not in flight and/or the component is not in use.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.